


The Fate of the Oracle

by Saranghae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Everybody Dies, F/M, M/M, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saranghae/pseuds/Saranghae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason, Percy and Leo are given a quest. A quest to save the world. But they are warned that a girl will be their downfall, that without all three of them, none of them will return home. But they are heroes who cannot help but save someone in need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of the Oracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoveraNoam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoveraNoam/gifts).



> This was originally going to be written for the PJO Big Bang, but I've pulled out of it for personal reasons. I would still like, however, to finish this fic and give it to you all. So here's the Prologue, which is actually an epilogue slapped on the front of a story, so... yeah, this is after what happens in the fic. And yeah, it's not going to be a happy fic.

Everything was very bright. There wasn’t much to think of, looking around the shining city. There were columns and statues of every god you could think of, Greek and Roman.

Jason looked on as people swam around him. He knew where he was, but he couldn’t quite… believe it. He never thought he’d make it here. Not because he didn’t consider himself a hero, but because he never believed he would honestly die. 

It was kind of narcissistic when he thought about it, but dying had just never been on his to-do list.

“You’re here already?”

Jason turned, looking behind him. His chest gave a violent ache at the boy standing there, hands in his oil covered canvas overalls and his head cocked to the side.

“Leo…”

Jason had known—known it somewhere inside him that the boy had died. He had tried to deny it, but it was hard not to see what was right in front of him. Seeing him standing there, looking healthy and happy was like a dagger to Jason’s chest. It was his best friend. His Leo. 

“Thought you’d have lasted longer,” Leo said, smirking. “Though, with me gone, it’s not surprising you kicked it.” 

Jason blinked in surprise. Leo seemed so… okay with being dead.

Leo jerked his head towards the large cobblestone street. “Come on, I’ll show you around.” He clapped a hand on Jason’s back and steered him towards the street.

The cobblestone under his feet was strangely even. It shined white like marble and the buildings around him had the same bright aura. But if he looked beyond the brightly white buildings and the shining street… it reminded him so much of New Rome. 

Jason felt a painful tang of homesickness shoot through his spine and he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from tearing up, though he wasn’t even sure if he could here. Everyone seemed so happy and content. Didn’t any of them miss their families? Their friends?

“We see them eventually.”

Jason sniffed and looked down at Leo when he spoke. The cheerful expression on his face was gone and replaced by a bleak acceptance. 

Leo looked up at Jason and forced a painful smile. “We see them all eventually. Everyone dies, Jason. We just have to hope they’ll die as heroes. All we have left is hope.”

Jason looked at the faces passing him, the smiles and the laughter. Was everything fake here?

“You get used to it. I’ve met people who… well they don’t seem to care any more. It’s nice here. And some people have been here so long that they would make Mr. D look like a spring flower.”

Jason snorted softly and shook his head. He was glad to know Leo at least hadn’t lost his sense of humor. 

“Leo,” Jason started, chewing on his words as he tried to figure out how to say this without sounding like an insensitive dick. “How… how did you die?”

Leo looked up at him and blinked a couple times in surprise. “Oh yeah… you two never found out how I died. Thanks for leaving me, by the way.”

Jason opened his mouth to protest, to say that he tried, to say that he wanted to, to say that he was sorry he’d failed, but Leo shook his head and punched Jason in the arm.

“Stop being an idiot, it wasn’t your fault. I was the one who did something stupid and got you two roped into it… and very stereotypically, it was a stupid thing to save a girl.”

Leo shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “Heroes always die for love.”

Jason swallowed thickly and stared at the ground. “Yeah.”

Leo sighed loudly and stretched his arms above his head. “Well, it wasn’t all that exciting really. After I got pulled in it as only a matter of minutes. I think they ate me, which is a pleasant thought. They, uh… ripped my head off. So yeah, I didn’t have to watch myself be eaten which was great. Too bad my body won’t be found though.”

Jason was about to be sick.

“Leo, I’m so sorry… I should have gone after you, I could have—“

Leo smacked Jason hard on the back as he steered him down a different street.

“Cut that out, would you? Stop being such a bloody martyr already. You’re dead. Deal with it.” Leo looked at Jason and hummed. “So how is she, by the way? My damsel in distress.”

Jason couldn’t help but chuckle. “You sure picked a feisty one, alright… I’m not exactly sure how she is, but she was doing pretty well last I saw her. Better than Percy and I, anyways.”

Leo hummed and nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets and kicking at a pebble. “She miss me?”

Jason smiled softly, sympathetically, because he knew she would never give up hope—not until she found his body. And if he’d been eaten… well.

“Of course she does, Leo,” he said. “She’s determined to go back and find you.”

A small, sad smile found it’s way onto Leo’s lips. “Figures...”

Jason opened his mouth to say something when he heard someone call Leo’s name. He stopped and looked behind him as Leo did the same. 

“What’s up, brother!”

He was a very large man—dark skin and broad shoulders. He was definitely Leo’s half brother with those arms. There was a petite, pretty girl hanging off his arm, a stunning smile on her lips.

“Hey, Charlie!” Leo called, smirking wide. “Good afternoon, beautiful madame.” He bowed low to the girl and punched who Jason could only assumed was Charlie in the arm.

“Dude,” Charlie said. “Only my girl gets to call me that.”

Leo snorted. “Yeah, yeah, _Beckendorf_. I'd like you to meet my best friend, Jason Grace.”

The three of them looked at Jason. It was slightly awkward, being the center of attention, knowing what they were all thinking.

Beckendorf held out his hand and smiled warmly. "Hey, nice to meet you. This is my girlfriend, Silena."

The pretty girl smiled and waved a little as Jason shook Beckendorf's hand. 

"It's nice to meet you," Jason said in a small voice. He felt weird being here. He didn't like it. It was a beautiful city and everyone was so nice, but… He didn't want to stay here. Not for eternity. Maybe he should have been reborn.

"Jason?" 

Jason looked down at Leo, catching the concerned look in his eyes before it slipped away and Leo smiled. 

"Come on," Leo said, his chipper attitude back. "I've still got lots to show you."

***  
Jason sat down on the marble fountain, his face in his hands as he sighed loudly. What was he doing here? He'd left the world of the living at the worst possible time. He had no idea what had happened to Percy or Calypso. He didn't even know if they were alive. 

Well, he figured they were, since he hadn't seen them here, but there was a large chance that if Percy died he would be reborn. Or, for all Jason knew, he was already on his third life and he would be going to the Isle of the Blessed. Either way, Jason would never see him again.

The thought rocked Jason to the core.

There weren't really days in Elysium. It was just… time passed. Jason wasn't sure how it worked, but he guessed a week had passed above ground. He'd been here for a while. He was starting to become numb to it. Life in Elysium was great. All a hero could ever want… but there were a few problems. Percy wasn't there. Piper wasn't there. None of his other friends were there. He was both glad and sad that Leo was there with him. If he'd been alone, he wasn't sure if he would have survived--in a manor of speaking. 

But Jason would wait. He had an eternity to wait. He would stay here and wait for his friends and his loved ones to join him, because that's all he had left to do. What else could he do? 

"Jason."

The voice was soft. He looked up slowly and smiled a little when he saw Silena. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and tilted her head to the side, in the direction of the front gates.

"There's someone here to see you."

Jason looked past her and froze. His heart stopped in his chest and he lost the ability to breathe. 

Percy. 

_Percy._

"Percy…"

He watched as Beckendorf slapped Percy on the back and Leo gave him a fist bump. He looked… happy. Content. 

"Percy," he called, louder this time. "Percy."

Those green eyes pierced him when they turned his way, looking straight into his soul. Jason held back a whimper. He'd waited for this moment, he just hadn't realized he would see him so soon. It was like a punch in the gut. 

Percy walked towards him and he couldn't move. He forgot to breathe, to blink. You could have poked him and he would have toppled over.

He looked up at those deep, knowing eyes and he choked on his words. 

"Percy…"

Percy's hands reached up, slid over Jason's cheeks and into his hair. Jason closed his eyes as Percy leaned in, his lips pressing softly to Jason's forehead.

The tears brimmed up but Jason refused to let them fall. He reached up and touched Percy's wrist, his breath ragged. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly, his voice cracking.


End file.
